Two Dark Secrets
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: *Child Abuse Theme* Harry and Draco are rescued from thier abusive families when they find out they have the same secret they become friends* ch 11 up*
1. Default Chapter

A/n- This fic has Child abuse in it so if you don't like it go read something else. 

This is a response to nell-and-parc if you guys have any ideas please leave them in a review or e-mail me

I don't own Harry Potter 

Two Dark Secrets 

Harry did not like the Dursleys. They use and abuse him. Nobody knew this, of course, this was apart of his life that no one knew about but him, which makes a change. This part of his life was locked away in a cupboard of his memories. This was his dark secret. His dark secret that no one would ever know about. Harry had never told anybody about the abuse, as you've most likely gathered. He never told anyone because he had no idea what the Dursley's would do to him. So he told no one and that was how it was going to stay. 

Hagrid took him back to the Dursleys. Harry knew he was in trouble when his Uncle called him down into the living room. Harry hoped that Hogwarts would began soon. Harry took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. His Uncle was really mad at him he started to hit Harry, Harry knew when he heard the crunch of glass he knew his glass were broken. After Harry's Uncle was done with him he threw Harry in the cupboard.

Meanwhile at Malfoy manor 

A blonde hair boy was sitting in a dungeon silently crying. Why did his Father except him to be so tough. Draco cried himself to sleep 


	2. chapter two

Two Dark Secrets

By: MissPatriciaPotter 

Chapter Two 

A/n- If I get enough reviews I will update on Sunday or Monday 

I don't own any of the HP characters 

When Draco got up he noticed that his Father was waiting for him.

" Learn your lesson yet Draco" his Father asked.

" Yes Father" was Draco's reply.

" Get upstairs and put your dress robes on".

Draco's Father went over to the cell door and said an unlocking spell. Draco went up the stairs and turned right. Draco liked his room. It was his most favorite room in the whole manor. His room was decorated in Slytherin colors. Draco went over to his bed and laid down. Draco was thinking of that dark hair boy he had met in the robe shop. Draco felt like he had seen him in a book or something. Draco picked up the book that was on his bedside table. The book was called 'Famous Wizards and witches throughout time'.

Draco turned to the page that he had put his bookmark in. That boy he had met was Harry Potter. That was why he did not have his parents with him.

There was a knock at Draco's door it was his Father Lucius Malfoy . He wore a very evil smile. He walked over to Draco's bed and punched Draco in the stomach. Draco wanted to cry but he suddenly remembered his Father's rule 'A Malfoy never shows fear and pain'. Then his Father left telling Draco that he would send the house elves with some food for lunch and supper. When his Father left he put some locking charms that could only be broken by the person on the outside of the door 


	3. Chapter 3

Two Dark Secrets

By: MissPatriciaPotter 

Disclaimer- Do not own any of the characters 

Chapter Three

Harry woke up in his cupboard. The place that was his room for ten years. Harry flicked a spider off of his leg. Harry heard the lock on the front of his cupboard unlock . It was his Aunt Petunia.

"Boy get into the kitchen and cook breakfast." 

It was then that Harry noticed the blood on his shirt. Harry thought it was best to follow orders given to him by his relatives. Harry went into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. Dudley and Uncle Vernon were already sitting at the kitchen table. Aunt Petunia Walked into the kitchen and went and sat down at the table. 

When Harry was done cooking the bacon he took it over to the table Before Harry got back to the counter to clean the counter off the bacon was all gone. 

" What do I get to eat" Harry asked. Aunt Petunia went over to Harry and handed Harry a piece of unbuttered toast. " When you are finished that you will do your chores".

" What chores Uncle Vernon" Harry asked . That question got Harry a slap on the face. Harry feel to the ground because of the force of the blow. 

" I will not have you liping off to me " Uncle Vernon said as he picked up Harry from the ground and dragged him to the front door. " You will do all these chores on this list , if you do not you will be punished " with that said Uncle Vernon headed back to the kitchen. Harry glanced at the piece of paper. he could barely read but he could tell what the list said.

-Mow the Lawn

- Paint the bench

- remove the weeds in the garden

- dust the pictures in the living room 

- wash the tile floors 

- Vacuum the carpet floors

* It better be done in that order and done before I get home from work.

Harry sighed how was he going to get all these chores done in one day. 

A/n: I think this is going too fast but I don't know where this is going. Any ideas would be appreciated.

I will try to make the chapters longer . Next chapter will have Draco 

Cheers

MissPatriciaPotter 


	4. Chapter 4

Two Dark Secrets

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Disclaimer- Do not own any of the characters

Chapter Four

The House Elves brought Draco his lunch and super. Draco wanted to ask if they could let him out of his room. The elves of course did not want to disobey Draco's Father so they just came in and sat the tray down and ran out of Draco's room. For lunch it was sandwiches and pumpkin juice. For super it was chicken and potatoes. Draco decided to go to bed at around 11:00. The time Draco woke up was around 9:00o clock in the morning. 

There was a knock on Draco's door. 

"Son are you up yet" his Father asked.

"Yes Father."

" Get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast."

" Yes Father"

Draco got dressed quickly and went downstairs. Draco was wearing his Malfoy robes. They were simple black and had the Malfoy crest on the left side of the robe. Underneath he wore black pants and a white shirt. 

Draco was now in the dining room. As usual his Father sat at the head of the table and his Mother sat at the foot. Draco's spot was at the left side beside his Father. Draco went to go sit down. One thing Draco hated that at the table it was always silent. Draco couldn't stand the silence any more eat quickly then rushed outside. 

Draco went to his favorite spot . The bench in the garden. Draco sat down. Suddenly he had a flashback of what had happened to him seven years ago.

__

Flashback 

A four year old Draco Malfoy was waiting for his Father to come home from work. When he heard the door slam he knew that his Father was home.

"Daddy, Daddy" Draco said while running to the door. His Father had a very evil grin on his face. His Father picked Draco up and started shaking him . " Draco how many times do I have to tell you it is Father." 

Draco's Father brought him back to his room and started to hit him. All Draco did was curl up into a ball and cried silent tears.

End Flashback

That memory brought tears to Draco's eyes. 

A/n- I cried while I wrote that flashback part. If anyone has time can you read my other fics called A Dark Harry Childhood and The Bad Summer

Thanks to All my reviewers You guys are the Best!


	5. Chapter 5

Two Dark Secrets 

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Five

I don't own any of the characters

This chapter has a little child abuse in it.

Harry was just finishing vacuuming the floors when Vernon came home. Harry was three quarters done when Harry heard the door slam shut. Harry knew it was his Uncle Vernon. 'This is really going to hurt' Harry thought. 

" Boy" He heard his Uncle say . "I told you to have the chores all done before I got home, but you decided to get lazy and not do your chores". 

Harry's Uncle picked Harry up and threw him into the living room . Uncle Vernon took off his belt and started hitting Harry. After Uncle Vernon was done that he picked up Harry and threw him into the backset of the car. Along with his trunk and Hedwig's birdcage it was pretty cramped. 

********************

Uncle Vernon had been driving for nearly two hours when he stopped the car and threw Harry out along with his trunk and Hedwig's bird cage. Without a word Vernon got back into the car and turned and went the other way. 

******************

Remus Lupin was taking his walk he usually took after he had turned into a werewolf. Suddenly his senses picked up something That was then did he notice the boy lying in the ditch. He rushed over to the boy and picked him up.

Remus looked at the boy in his arms. It was then did he notice that this boy was Harry Potter. 'He looks so much like James and he has Lily's eyes' Remus thought to himself.

A/n: Harry and Draco are 11 years in this story and are just going into their first year of Hogwarts. For more info read A different beginning by: nell- and- parc 

Cheers

MissPatriciaPotter 


	6. Chapter 6

2 Dark Secrets 

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter six

I do not own any of the characters

A couple hours later Draco was sitting at the same bench. His Father had gone to visit some friends , that just happened to be death Eaters. His Mother had gone to some charity benefit.

Draco liked out in the garden it was nice and peaceful. his Father would never think to look for him here. This was his Favorite spot in the whole place even the manor. His Father never really loved him unconditional . Well his Mother, she was ever really there for him. She was always at parties and charity benefits.

Draco remembered when he was little and being raised by the house elves . Dobby was Draco's favourite elf, Draco could tell him anything. Dobby was the one person that cared about him. 

Draco sighed he hoped he would meet some true friends at Hogwarts , Not people who his Father picked out to be friends with. Suddenly Draco started having second thoughts about being in Slytherin ( like his said he would be in). If he was in Gryffindor maybe he would meet people he could actually trust .

*****************

Harry stared at the person in front of him. He looked like someone Harry had known when he was a baby. Harry had to squint his eyes to be able to see without his glasses , still it was impossible to see any thing. 

Finally the man spoke " Hi, Harry I'm Remus Lupin" That man had just called him Harry not boy.

" Harry I know it will hurt to tell me but what happened."

" Well to make a long story short my Uncle beat me and starved me".

" How long has this been going on" Remus questioned.

" Ever since I have lived with the Dursleys" Harry replied.

" Harry where did you sleep while you lived at the Dursleys" Remus asked.

" The Cupboard under the stairs" Harry replied.

Harry did not know but Remus had set up a type of wizard camera. I was recording everything they were saying ,but the difference between this and a muggle one is this one could tell if Harry was telling the truth. Remus was going to send the tape to the ministry of magic, then maybe Remus would be able to adopt Harry. Then Harry would have someone that cared about him.

Cheers MissPatriciaPotter

A/n- Should I do more flashbacks from Harry and Draco's younger years 


	7. Chapter 7

2 Dark secrets

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter seven

Child Abuse in this Chapter

Draco's Father came room two hours later, Draco knew it was Lucius Malfoy when the door slammed shut. " Draco come here now". Draco obeyed his Father and walked over quickly because Draco knew by experience that is Father could turn very evil. When Draco got over to where his Father was standing his Father hit him right him in the face Draco fell over by the force of the blow. His father wasted no time kicking and punching his son.

After Lucius was done he apparted to some remote place in Scotland and dropped Draco in the ditch. Without a second glance Lucius made back to Malfoy manor. 

********************  


" Harry why don't you sit down here while I attend to some business."

Harry's flashback

__

It was around dessert time at the Dursley household. Lunch had just been served and Aunt Petunia was passing around a box of milk chocolate chocolates. Dudley took three and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had taken one each. Harry of course did not get any. Harry looked at the chocolates and got an idea he would ask for one. " Uncle Vernon" Harry said in a timid voice . "Please can I have one?

" What have I told you to ask for stuff that you do not deserve ". Harry was now shaking. Harry was always scared of his Uncle. Uncle Vernon was now towering over Harry. Harry was only five and quite afraid. Harry was starting to cry . He knew what was coming, His Uncle was going to hurt him then throw him into the cupboard under the stairs. Harry shuddered at his Dark memories . 

A fist came out of nowhere and hit Harry right on the face . Harry was now crying, It hurt so much with that don Uncle Vernon picked up Harry and threw him into the Cupboard under the Stairs ,

End Flashback

A/n- I can't believe so many people reviewed. The 25th reviewer gets to pick what story I should update next. Updates for all my stories will be on Mondays.

Cheers, 

MissPatriciaPotter 


	8. Chapter 8

2 Dark Secrets

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter eight

Remus Lupin was taking his usual nightly walk when his wolf senses picked up something **_blood._** When Remus got to the ditch where he had found Harry he found anther boy. He looks so much like Lucius Remus thought to himself. (A/n- For some odd reason I think Lucius and Remus went to school together but Lucius was in a higher grade when Remus went to school.) Then something came to Remus this was Lucius's kid but what had happened to him? Then it hit him Lucius was always violent at Hogwarts. Lucius was the one to blame for this , he abused his own son. Remus went closer and picked up Draco, he did not weigh much. 

Draco had some bruises on his face, arms and legs. Draco looked like he would collapse any moment. It was only a couple minutes to Remus's house. Remus opened the door and laid down on the cot . Harry was sleeping on the chair, a terrified expression on his face . (A/n- Yes because of the flashback) Draco's robes looked like rags. Clothes that a common house elf would wear not a person from a rich family. 

Suddenly Harry stirred his green eyes facing the scene ahead of him. Harry knew this boy he had met him in the robe shop. He had the same blonde hair but he did not have the bruises before. Draco's expression on is face read that he was scared. 

Remus walked over to Harry.

" How are you doing" Remus asked.

" Better" was Harry's reply.

" Who is that" Harry asked.

"That is Draco Malfoy I found him in the same ditch you were lying in. He was abused just like you."

" I know him. I met him in the robe shop. I never knew he had abusive relatives like me".

Suddenly Draco woke up.

A/n- that chapter to me was boring but to make up to you guys chapter 9 will be up tomorrow. Please Review last chapter nobody reviewed . It will make my day

Cheers 

MissPatriciaPotter


	9. Chapter 9

2 Dark Secrets

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter nine

A/n- Thanks for all of your wonderful and kind reviews

" Who are you" Draco asked.

" I'm Remus Lupin" Remus replied.

"And who is that" Draco asked moving his head towards Harry.

" That is Harry Potter".

" Oh" was all that Draco could think to say.

Harry was currently sitting in a chair reading a book that Remus had lent him to read. Harry had always liked books, it took him away from the world he was living in.. The book was called _Quidditch through the Ages._ ( A/n- in my world Remus has his own copy of that book just not at the Hogwarts library).Harry got so interested in the book he wanted to play the game when he got to Hogwarts. One Problem first years ere not allowed their own brooms. Oh well Harry thought maybe next year.

Harry noticed that Draco had just got up. Remus walked over to him and asked if he wanted any chicken noodle soup.

Draco nodded his throat was too sore to talk. Remus asked Harry the same question. Harry nodded too. Remus went over to the stove and started to cook the boys their soup.

When all of a sudden the door burst open it was the minister of Magic. Both boys gulped they knew they were in trouble.

A/n- Short again will update sometime this week 

Thanks For the reviews

Cheers

MissPatriciaPotter 


	10. Chapter 10

2 Dark Secrets

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Ten

A/n- I know I'm going to get flamed for this

" Hello Remus I got your tape, but you can not adopt Harry."

" Why" Remus asked.

" Because it would be dangerous for them to live with."

" It's only when the full moon is out".

" Well I guess we can set up a trial for tomorrow. At 11:00 A.M.. ."

'O.K." Remus said nervously.

" Bye then see you tomorrow".

After the minister of magic left Remus went over to where Draco and Harry were sitting. Their empty soup bowls were on the ground.

" Draco, Harry tomorrow we have to go to court, to see if I can adopt you guys."

" We would like that very much" Draco said.

" What would we tell the judge" Harry asked.

" What happened when you liked with your so-called relatives and why you want to be adopted by me".

"O.K." both boys said in unison.

" Ummm what would we call you" Draco asked.

" I guess you guys can call me Moony" Remus replied.

" Well you guys better get some sleep it will be a long day tomorrow."

" O.K. good night Moony".

*******************************

The next morning the sun was out. Draco and Harry claimed that they were too nervous to eat but Remus made them eat half a piece of toast. 

The way they were getting to the trial was floo powder. Draco knew how to use it but Harry looked at it with a stumped expression on is face.

" All you have to do is throw the powder in the fire and say London, Ministry of Magic, Head Office"

Harry stepped into the fire and said " London, Ministry of Magic, Head Office".

*********************

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and waited for Remus to come to.

Harry hoped that Remus did get the ok to adopt Harry and Draco. Then Draco and Harry would be in a family were they were loved and cared for.

I NEED HELP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER


	11. Chapter11

Two Dark Secrets 

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Chapter Eleven

" Are you Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy" a tall lean man asked Harry and Draco. " Yes we are" replied the boys in unison. 

" Good because I'm your lawyer."

" Oh" both boys said.

" Now my name is Mr. Brown. Follow me please" Mr. Brown said.

The boys followed Mr. Brown down the hallway and into a room. A courtroom to be exact. The judge was not there.. People were coming in and out of the courtroom. Remus was sitting behind Harry and Draco . 

" All rise for the honorable Judge White." Everybody in the room rose. When the Judge sat down, the everyone else sat down. " Mr. Potter please come to the stand" the judge said. Harry got off of the bench and got up the stand. A person who had a sort of uniform on came over to Harry with a book and told him to place his hand on it and say that he would tell the whole truth. When that was done Harry sat down. " Mr. Potter could you please drink the truth potion" the judge said pointing to the glass on the table. Harry picked up the glass and drank it all in one sip. " Mr. Potter where you abused" the judge asked. " Yes" replied Harry. " Why do you want Remus Lupin to adopt you" the judge asked.. " Well I feel protected and loved. I mean I have never had anybody that has cared for me."

" Harry you may sit down." Harry gladly got off the stand and walked to where Remus and Draco were sitting. When he got there he sat down. " I call Draco Malfoy to the stand the judge said. Draco walked over to the stand and sat down. "Mr. Malfoy were you abused" the judge asked. " Yes" replied Draco. " Why do you want to be adopted by Remus Lupin." " I want to be adopted by Remus because I fell loved when I'm around him and cared for". " Thank you Mr. Malfoy" 

" There will now be a five minute recess

************************************************

After five minutes had gone by everybody got back into the courtroom. Everybody was anxious to hear the result. Remus, Harry ,and Draco were the most anxious of all. 

Finally the judge spoke " Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are now officially Remus's Lupin's sons.

A/n: Short I know but I need a beta reader. If you want to help me leave it in a review or e-mail me at PatriciaTweety@hotmail.com. Put the subject as Harry Potter or I will consider it Junk Mail.   
  



End file.
